


As Sweet As Honey

by aboywithboobs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboywithboobs/pseuds/aboywithboobs
Summary: Eren never thought he would have to ask for help with money. Especially from an older man that he knew nothing about. But his friends pressured him just enough into becoming a sugar baby. How well will this go?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55
Collections: 18+ Ereri Discord Server Winter Exchange 2020





	As Sweet As Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prince_rivailles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_rivailles/gifts).



> This is a fic made for the gift exchange in a discord I'm in. I don't think it's too wonderful, but I wanted to start writing again. And what better motivation than to gift it to someone! Ahh! I really hope she likes it and whoever else happens upon it. I also want to thank the mods: Finn, Krissie, Kris, and Andy, who ran this event and who helped me with word choices and beta-reading. Bless their souls really.  
> Also, this is only the first part because I didn't want it to be too too long, and my schedule got busy in the middle of writing. So I didn't want to be late and have a complete mess of a story all around. I tend to like writing either a drabble or a longer story with a little more detail. I chose the latter for my gift. Happy New Years, b!

Eren didn’t think life after high school would be too hard. He knew his plan of going straight into college and having two jobs was a little too optimistic of him. But that never stopped him before.

That was until junior year, he almost fell asleep at the grill of one of his jobs and nearly lost it. He knew it was his fault for studying so much the night before, so he opted to quit while he was ahead.

His friends started to tell him that he should go on sugar dating apps for the rest of college. The idea sickened him. He knew the cons of going out with strangers for money.

Eventually, he didn’t see any other choice at the moment that could help him keep up with the costs he needed to pay. So he made an account.

As Eren had never done anything like this before, he had no understanding of what to expect or what standards to have. He just hoped to not get harassed, stalked, or even murdered. That was how low he set his bar.

He didn’t want to go in with too high of expectations. Nothing ever went right when you did that.

Setting up his profile was difficult because he didn’t know what would entice the right benefactor. He didn’t want to be boring or seem too into it like he was experienced.

No one could say that he was experienced at anything. Much less how to act normal around strangers.

This was the reason why he had the same friends since elementary school.

He’d always been apprehensive when Mikasa or Armin found new people to bring into their circle. It always seemed to end up fine, but, despite this, he still had uneasiness around new people that weren’t in his routine.

He zoned out while finishing his profile because he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit the save button.

He finally decided if he didn’t like anyone or didn’t feel good enough energy from anyone, he’d delete the account in a month. He just needed to try it out, so his friends could drop the subject.

~

Eren tried all that month.

He really did, but all the guys he could find in his area that were active wanted him to be “passport ready” and “friends with benefits” right off the bat. He would message one or two men each day to try and see if their vague bios would even hold up during a conversation. He’d either receive in return an offer that seemed too good, weird conversations, or straight up creeps who only wanted to know what his body looked like.

He was done with being the bright and shiny plaything with an actual profile picture. He didn’t expect all the attention he had received, and none of it seemed to be good enough to expand on. He put his phone down and tried to get some work done before going to sleep that night.

He only had one more day anyways until he would keep his promise to himself and delete the account.

Eren had just finished his chemistry assignment when he heard the vibration from his phone on the end of his desk. He opted to get ready for bed instead of getting back onto that site again. As he was returning from the bathroom his phone buzzed again. And again.

He groaned in response, grabbed his phone, and laid on his bed. He opened his email and sure enough, “Someone viewed your profile!”, “Someone favorited you!” and “Someone messaged you!” were the subjects of the new emails. He went to his profile and went through to see who it was that was going to try his temper tonight.

Each notification on his screen read Rose-Tea as the culprit.

He first clicked on their profile to see what they were about. A vague description and a picture of the man from the side. He looked handsome and studious from what Eren could see.

He sat in a room with warm lighting and books lining the background. He held a tea cup in a strange fashion and had a jaw for days. His steel gaze was focused on something somewhere to the right of the camera.

“Let’s see what Mr. Fancy likes,” Eren spoke aloud to himself as he started to read what this man had to say about himself and what he was looking for.

‘I’m snarky and make shit jokes. I like tea and getting work done. Looking for a man that can handle being around me for a while and likes having fun. No sexual or emotional chemistry needed.’

“He wants a friend? What the hell?” Eren said as he was taken aback. It made sense, but it seemed too good to be true that this man didn’t want anyone to fawn over him, just wanted company and nothing else.

He finally opened his messages and clicked on the new chat box. Stunned, he stared at the screen as this man seemed to compliment and insult his profile in a single message.

Rose-Tea: You look cute and intelligent enough. Better than a torso or the back of a head that types out the same thing as everyone else. Also, may I ask about “KickMyAss69”?

Eren blushed in embarrassment from his username. He had typed too fast and his autocorrect changed kiss to kick. His friends made fun of him when he told the group. They all teased him for subconsciously being a masochist.

KickMyAss69: It was supposed to be “kiss” and make me stand out from other usernames. Also, “cute enough”? Kind of demeaning

Rose-Tea: Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Cuter than anyone else on this site.

KickMyAss69: See, that’s an actual compliment. You weren’t kidding when you said you were snarky

Rose-Tea: No I wasn’t. And you don’t seem to mind it?

KickMyAss69: You put it in your description. I knew what I was getting into. I’m a big boy, ya know?

Rose-Tea: Fair enough. Are you interested in having an arrangement with me?

KickMyAss69: Uh sure. Very straight to the point aren’t you?

Rose-Tea: I don’t see why I shouldn’t be. We both are seeking this type of relation for one or more reasons.

KickMyAss69: I guess you’re right. So how do we start off? I’m not too sure on how these things work

Rose-Tea: All I ask is that you help choose what we do and where we go when we meet up. I would like it if you showered beforehand. You also don’t need to worry about how much our interactions will cost or about paying for half.

KickMyAss69: Uh, why do I need to shower before meeting up?

Rose-Tea: So I know you’re clean.

KickMyAss69: But I’m not looking for sexual relationships?

Rose-Tea: It’s not sexual, brat.

KickMyAss69: Oh, alright then. Could we have more conversations before we meet up though? I would feel more comfortable that way

Rose-Tea: Of course. It is getting late now. I have to say goodnight, KickMyAss69.

KickMyAss69: Please don’t call me that.

Rose-Tea: What should I call you then?

Eren debated for a minute or so on whether or not to give his real name. He would be giving this man too much trust from the get-go. But for the life of him, he could not come up with a different alias that wouldn’t sound like some weird superhero name.

KickMyAss69: Eren

Rose-Tea: That took you a while to give up. Well, goodnight, Eren.

KickMyAss69: Goodnight

Eren proceeded to release his phone from the iron grip that he hadn’t noticed he had on it. He sighed and plugged it in before laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

_ What have I done? _ He thought to himself. He soon fell asleep with a little more stress on his mind fighting with the potential peace this relationship could bring.

~

Eren couldn’t help check his phone first thing the next morning.

He was disappointed to see no new messages from his new beneficiary. All day he was taking his phone out of his pocket when he felt a vibration.

No luck.

He finally decided to send the first text of the day.

KickMyAss69: Good afternoon. How are you?

Eren squeezed his eyes and took a breath before setting his phone on the table as he grabbed his lunch out of his satchel. He knew his friends would come to the cafeteria any minute now and ask him his progress. He didn’t know how he was going to say that he succeeded. He wanted to get to know this man before they hung out and exchanged anything. But he also was very cautious.

As Eren was just getting his sandwich unwrapped, Armin and Mikasa approached with their own meals in hand.

“Jean is still in class. And Connie and Sasha are having a day-off shopping spree,” Mikasa informed and opened her salad.

“Now tell us, any new development?” Armin interjected giddily before any of the other two could say anything else.

Eren blushed as he choked. He knew he’d be interrogated, but he had no idea this early. “There’s a guy.”

“A hot guy?” Armin’s eyebrows shot up as he inched to nudge Eren’s shoulder.

“An old guy?” Mikasa smirked.

Eren coughed and sat up straighter. He bit his lower lip as he stared at his phone.

“Yes, and only a little older,” Eren said in an unconvincing tone.

Mikasa jerked up from her laid-back position. “Did he ask for nudes? I swear if you sent anything-“

“I didn’t! Jeez, it’s not like I can’t just block him if he did.” Eren glared half-heartedly at his sister. “He’s attractive and 38. He seems pretty okay. He’s not asking for too much or pressuring me. He actually seemed disciplined.”

“That’s great! Are you going to meet up with him?” Armin asked as he finally started eating his sandwich.

“I told him that I would like to have more conversations before we meet up. So I can see if he’s putting up an act.”

“Smart. I’ve taught you well,” Mikasa said with a small smile and bowed mockingly at Eren. He stuck her tongue out at her and started eating again. Just then his phone buzzed on the table and he froze.

He picked it up and went wide-eyed. He turned his phone, so his friends could see that Rose-Tea had replied as well.

“Oh my God! Open it!” Armin shouted and got shushed by Mikasa as she noticed some other students looking in their direction. Eren did as requested.

Rose-Tea: You don’t have to be so formal. But I am doing well. How has your day been? I hope you didn’t just wake up.

“You have to respond, dude!” Armin proceeded to whisper-shout and move his chair closer to be beside Eren.

“I know,” he said, already typing out a reply.

KickMyAss69: I didn’t. I was just waiting to see if you would text first. Then I got tired of waiting.

Mikasa had also joined Eren’s side and tsked at him jokingly.

“Now you sound desperate.” She laughed as Eren swatted at her with his eyebrows furrowed and lip in between his teeth again.

The phone buzzed again, silencing their antics.

Rose-Tea: I had a busy morning at the office. I barely had enough time to get coffee before people were in my ears. But now it’s lunch, so I get some peace. How has your day been?

KickMyAss69: That’s good for you. My classes were alright. Just the usual notes and stuff. Now I’m being harassed by my friends at lunch.

Eren received a swat to the back of his head for that by Mikasa.

“We’re only excited for you and chaperoning this conversation,” she quipped and folded her arms.

“Yeah. And it’s weird,” Eren answered back and rolled his eyes.

Rose-Tea: Harassing you how? I know how merciless friends in college can be.

KickMyAss69: Well, they know about you. They’re the ones who made me sign up in the first place. They’re excitedly awaiting every message.

Rose-Tea: Oh. Well, I can’t help with that. Just don’t go telling everyone please. I don’t need a whole campus knowing I’m some lonely man paying for companionship.

KickMyAss69: Wouldn’t dream of tarnishing your reputation when I don’t even know it for myself yet

“Wow, smooth, Mr. Sixty-nine.” Armin clapped his friend on the back for his quick come back.

Eren could only think about how he subconsciously typed ‘yet’. He knew this man interested him more than he thought possible before.

Rose-Tea: Is that an invitation or a threat?

KickMyAss69: Anything you’d like

~

Eren had been texting Rose-Tea for the better half of two weeks now. Every time, he would feel giddy inside. It was fun to learn about this man more and more. He usually wasn’t this willing to text anyone new this much. But he couldn’t help it. Somehow this man, whom Eren still didn’t even know his name, had him wrapped around his finger.

Rose-Tea: So you only had an incident like that this far into college? Wow, I was hungover 70% of my entire time at college. Mainly because my friends dared me not to be a chicken and outdrink them.

KickMyAss69: Wow, so you really did mean it when you said you knew how merciless college friends could be

Rose-Tea: Yeah, they’re no joke. But I passed with flying colors because I’m just as stubborn at succeeding as I am with drinking.

KickMyAss69: I hope you regulate yourself at least

Rose-Tea: Of course, I’d never do that now. I do have a reputation to uphold.

Eren stilled as he remembered their conversation from weeks ago. He decided now or never.

He really didn’t want to lead Levi on any longer, also he didn’t want to come to this man any later if he was definitely desperate for cash and only focused on that aspect of the relationship.

KickMyAss69: Do you want to meet up?

Rose-Tea: That was sudden. Sure, when are you free?

KickMyAss69: I’m free on Saturday. Do you have any place in mind that you want to take me?

Rose-Tea: Not really, would you like to go to a restaurant or a club?

KickMyAss69: I think a restaurant would be nicer and much quieter for our first meeting

Rose-Tea: Agreed. Remember to shower. And you don’t have to be totally fancy, but wear something nice. Next time you can pick where we go.

KickMyAss69: Such a gentleman, you are.

Rose-Tea: I’d like to think of myself that way, yes. What are you up to tonight?

KickMyAss69: Oh not much. I’m just studying and talking to you

Rose-Tea: Wow, do you study every night?

KickMyAss69: Yeah, I don’t like slacking off unless it’s the weekend or break. But occasionally my friends persuade me into partying right before midterms.

Rose-Tea: It may seem like slacking off, but I think your friends are actually doing you a favor. Too much studying is proven to make you forget what you’ve been trying to remember. Not to mention that it can stress you out for little reward. A measly 100 on a test isn’t something to fret over.

Rose-Tea: Sorry. That sounded like an old-man lecture.

Eren found it endearing that Rose-Tea seemed to care for him, even the tiniest bit.

He also did see the truth in what the man had to say. Usually right after exams and everything had come to a close, he would feel burnt out to the point of not feeling up to partying like he would plan. His friends might or might not have intentionally been trying to help him relax, but now he appreciated their efforts.

KickMyAss69: No no, you’re absolutely fine. I do actually see where you’re coming from. I just don’t want to squander the scholarships and money I have to pay for my education. It would be a waste. Plus, I do want to become a veterinarian. I love seeing animals happy and healthy.

Rose-Tea: Somehow I can see you being a great vet. You seem to have a great heart.

KickMyAss69: How do you know? You haven’t met me yet

Rose-Tea: The way you’ve talked about your friends and how dedicated you are with school. I just have a feeling.

KickMyAss69: Oh I see, you’re a wise old man

Rose-Tea: Hey, I’m not that old!

KickMyAss69: Haha! I got you to use an exclamation mark for once! You showed an emotion through text! I have succeeded!

Rose-Tea: Brat

Rose-Tea: It’s 9pm, I should start heading to bed. And don’t make any remarks about how early I go to bed now or I will make you pay.

KickMyAss69: Oh, will ya now?

Eren had sent that text before even thinking about it. As soon as he saw it had been read, he stopped his chuckling, staring wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked for Rose-Tea’s response. He didn’t mean to be seductive in any way, but it kind of slipped out.

Rose-Tea: Goodnight, Eren. Sleep well.

KickMyAss69: You too

He stared at the screen before closing out the website and taking a much-needed breath. He was grateful that Rose-Tea had left it at that. The man was probably smirking to himself though.

“God, I’m such a fool!” Eren sighed into his hands, ears turning redder by the second.

~

Friday went by almost too fast.

Eren would be lying if he said he wasn’t both stoked and terrified for tonight’s meeting. He would finally get to see in person the man he had been talking to for three weeks.

He did intimidate Eren just through their texts, but he couldn’t imagine what Rose-Tea would be like in front of him. All he’d hoped for, or nothing like his online persona, or even a totally different person all-together trying to catfish him.

He wouldn’t pass a polygraph test had he said that the prospect of either option didn’t excite him even more.

Something to finally fill up his lonely days off.

He usually only spent them catching up on sleep or some show his friends had told him about months earlier. The more he spoke to this online figure, the more he realized how neglectful he was to his friends who would more than enjoy his company.

Eren finished his shower and felt refreshed with vigor to text Armin and the others if they had anything going on the following week. He grinned as they all responded with similar replies. All surprised and thrilled that he was asking them for details of a party or hangout.

He swiftly got dressed in a white dress shirt in a pair of his nicest slacks and shoes and he texted back all of his friends to accept their invitations to a dorm party next week and a club night they were scheduling for two weeks in the future. Eren didn’t mind that they were only telling him of this now because he understood that his head was so far into books for the past three years, that he most likely would’ve brushed it off anyway.

Rose-Tea: I’ll be at the restaurant in 20 minutes. Don’t be late.

He smiled at that. It gave him a small confirmation that this man wasn’t afraid to see Eren or at least he was hiding it well.

With that he headed off to the parking garage to retrieve his old pickup truck and make the short drive to see if this tart man could be as sweet as sugar.


End file.
